


The Things We Say

by Carryonmywaywardlester, im_an_amazingdan_fan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Arguements, Bants, Chats, M/M, Skype
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-08-24 16:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carryonmywaywardlester/pseuds/Carryonmywaywardlester, https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_an_amazingdan_fan/pseuds/im_an_amazingdan_fan
Summary: Dan and Phil have Skype conversations when they feel they can't talk to each other face to face. Sometimes it's not all serious though, sometimes it can just be bants and a bit of fun to kill the time when they're apart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and welcome to 'The Things We Say.' This is being written by myself and my BFFL. We used Skype Messenger to write this. All Phil's parts will be right aligned. I'm the one roleplaying as Phil and my BFFL is roleplaying as Dan. We hope you enjoy this story! :)

Dan, can you grab me a Ribena pls?

Phil, you are literally two minutes away from the kitchen..

Do it yourself

But I’m busy editing atm…

Well I’m not just sat here twiddling my thumbs am i?

What’s got your boxers in a knot?

Nothing

Dan

Look, I said nothing so will you just leave it?

Nope, can’t do that dan. What’s up?

Dan? Don’t just ignore me. Talk to me! Pls?

Will you just leave it phil? I’m not in the mood for this right now, and people nosing into my business isn’t helping

:( :(

What do you mean ppl are nosing into your business? We tell each other everything. Who is being nosy?

I really don’t want to get into this right now, id rather not get angry

 

Dan, stop bottling everything up all the time. If you don’t tell me, I can’t help you… the last thing I want is to make you angry, but I can’t leave it like this! Pls, just talk to me

 

I am not bottling anything up, I want to be left alone right now and youre not listening to me

 

I’m allowed to be worried about you, dan, if someone or something is upsetting you, then I’d like to know so I can help make it all stop

You can’t make it stop

Surely I can try?

You know what you can try?

What?

Not getting involved, that’s what. I told you I didn’t want people getting involved in my business and youre doing just that. Can you just not?

But, dan…

No, phil. Leave me the hell alone

 

Fine! Tell you what, how about I just go? I can’t live like this anymore dan. All I seem to do is tie myself up in knots all the time lately. You won’t talk to me, you barely even look at me anymore either :(

Don’t go phil…

No, dan, you've made it abundantly clear you don't want or need me anymore. so i'll take my stuff and go!

i'm sorry, please don't leave

Phil?

Then get your head out of your backside and talk to me, or I s2g, I’m gone

Look, I’m really sorry, I shouldn’t have acted like such an arse

What is gone on dan

*going

This whole ‘phan’ thing is driving me crazy!

I know, it’s driving me crazy too tbh. My poor mum and martyn have had a bad time of it recently as you know

 

So have my family.. Adrian seems to be getting really frustrated over it as well, because its just non stop and that’s not fair

Phil, it just makes me so angry. Why cant they just leave us alone with all of this?

Bc the fans are too curious for their own good! I love our fans, but sometimes they scare me sm

Is Adrian okay? :(

Phil?

Yeah?

Youre my best friend, I wouldn’t do anything to hurt you and I certainly don’t want to be angry at you. Adrian was just freaked out, I suppose he didn’t want to get wrapped up in all of this after all

They scare me too, it makes me so angry that they can just assume

It’s my fault anyway :(

Wait, what? 

 

If I’d only deleted that bloody video, none of this would be happening in the first place. I’m sorry dan, I’m so so sorry that this is happening. Not just to us, but to the ppl we love! I’m sorry :’(

No, phil! It’s not your fault, please please please do not ever believe that

It is though, if I’d had the forethought to delete that video after you watched it, this wouldn’t be happening rn

Damn the person who unprivated that video!

Phil, carry on blaming yourself and I will personally walk into your room and slap you!

Go ahead, it’s no more than I deserve

Stop it

Now

Why? I’m trying to tell you how I feel. I’m trying to be truthful with how I’m feeling, dan

I know you feel like that, I completely understand that. But I don’t want you to feel that way because we’ve put it behind us now

 

Have we? You still seem so resentful towards me sometimes dan. I don’t think you even realise that you’re doing it either. I love you, dan, but I wonder if we shouldn’t go to our separate parents places for Christmas in a few weeks and just have a break

Im sorry about that, I honestly am

It’s the phandom that’s doing it, not you. If only they would stop, I would feel a bit better and wouldn’t be so bitter towards you

 

As soon as the radio show is over, you go to Wokingham, and I’ll go to Manchester

See, you do blame me

Please, phil don’t do this

I don’t blame you

I’m only bitter because they put me in a foul mood sometimes, and I can’t always control my attitude. I always say I don’t want to be angry at you and I don’t mean to be if I ever am

 

I know, I’m just tired and fed up of it all now. I’m fed up with being on the butt end of your moods. I’m trying so hard not to fall to pieces, to present a strong front… but I’m exhausted

I don’t want to hurt you…

I know, dan, I know. I wouldn’t want to hurt you for all the world either

Can we just sort this out? I couldn’t stand a Christmas without you

Yeah, we can. I don’t want to be away from you either

Thank you so much phil

I never want to hurt you again

Don’t thank me, you have no need. As for hurting each other, no doubt that’ll happen again, all relationships have ups and downs

 

I know I just feel guilty about it all now, I was being such an arse

I’m ngl dan, you were, but I forgive you

Phil, do you want me to come to your room? Maybe we can talk this through properly

That would be good! ;) I love you, dan

God phil, soppy much? ;) XD

Lol. You do that to me xD ;)

Be right there! With a Ribena…

Thank you! See you in a minute.  


	2. Skype Chat 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas bants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone who has been waiting for this to be updated, I apologize! My BFF has been busy with school, and writing her personal statement, as well as visiting/applying to Universities! Hopefully next time, it won't take us a month to upload... Fingers crossed. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chat! :) 
> 
> Again, I am roleplaying as Phil. My BFF as Dan. All Phil's chat will be right aligned.

  
**D:** Phil, are you there?

 

  
**P:** Hey, Dan, I’m here! :)

 

  
**D:** Oh thank God! I am so sorry, my phone died so I couldn’t tell you I had got here and I didn’t know if you had got to your parents safe...

 

  
**P:** Dan, Dan, calm down. I figured something like that had happened! I’m safe. Glad you’re okay, and got home alright too! I should have left you a text telling you I was alright.

 

  
**P:** I’m sorry.

 

  
**D:** No it’s not your fault, turns out I plugged my phone into charge this morning, and the charger wasn’t even plugged into the socket.

 

  
**P:** Hahahahaha, omg Dan! xD 

 

  
**D:** Of course you would find that funny

 

  
**P:** That is such a Dan thing to do though  <3

 

  
**D:** What was your train journey like? Mine was horrendous...

 

  
**P:** Packed! I had to stand the whole journey :( my legs are killing me

 

  
**P:** At least you didn’t have as far to go!

 

  
**D:** Really? Even I managed to get a seat, though some weird person was sat next to me and kept coughing. I’m sure he had the plague or something.

 

  
**P:** Ugh! Keep it to yourself then. I had to stand in the vestibule and freeze to death. I had a kid just stare at me until we got to Wolverhampton -_-

 

  
**D:** Are you sure you’re okay now? I don’t like the idea of you travelling on your own, especially with the shenanigans you seem to have in any public situation.

 

  
**P:** I’m fine Dan, I promise. Though I did almost fall out of the train door at Coventry...

 

  
**D:** Phil!

 

  
**P:** It wasn’t my fault, I closed my eyes to sneeze, and some large woman with a big suitcase nearly sent me flying out of the door! =/

 

  
**D:** Honestly, can I trust you anywhere! xD

 

  
**P:** Hey! Not my fault stuff like this keeps happening to me!

 

  
**D:** Oh really? I’m sure half the time you attract it xD

 

  
**P:** No I don’t! I swear they look at me and think he’s an easy target

 

  
**D:** Well I guess with your face, anyone would, hahaha

 

  
**P:** Oi, actually shut up. Besides you love this face, otherwise you wouldn’t have stalked me all those years ago lol

 

  
**D:** Heyy! It was not stalking... kinda

 

  
**P:** Hahaha, you totally stalked me

 

  
**D:** I did not!

 

  
**P:** Whatever you say, Dan! xD 

 

  
**D:** I was a weird kid, okay? xD

 

  
**P:** I thought that was me lol

 

  
**D:** Yes it is you, that will never change

 

  
**P:** Wouldn’t be me if I did xD anyway, how’s the family?

 

  
**D:** My mother is fussing, dad is ignoring my mu

 

  
**D:** m and Adrian is complaining - nothing new

 

  
**D:** What about you?

 

  
**P:** Mum and Dad were happy to see me. As usual Mum was fussing about me not eating enough lol. What was Adrian complaining about? Martyn said to say hi! :)

 

  
**D:** Well, anything he can see apparently, also say hi to martyn from me :)

 

  
**P:** Typical kid then haha. I will when he comes back, he and Cornelia went for a walk

 

  
**D:** Oh yeah, typical kid all right

 

  
**P:** So what did you get for Christmas?

 

  
**D:** Oh not much, the usual clothes and endless streams of body sprays

 

  
**P:** At least you’ll smell good for the rest of the year xD

 

  
**D:** I could smell good for the rest of my life at this rate, honestly! They might be trying to tell me something...

 

  
**P:** LOL XD

 

  
**D:** Go on, what did you get? I can imagine a whole lot more interesting than me

 

  
**P:** A new Christmas jumper, a few new games, some toiletries and my Aunt gave me a pair of love heart boxers o.O 

 

  
**D:** I dread to think what that jumper has on it, knowing that you were given heart imprinted boxers...

 

  
**P:** Let’s just say, I won’t be bringing them home with me...

 

  
**P:** Hey! My jumper is cool!

 

  
**D:** Noo, that would be hilarious! Please bring them with you!

 

  
**D:** Oh yeah, what’s on it then?

 

  
**P:** It’s navy blue with an alien space ship either delivering or nicking presents, I can’t decide which!

 

  
**P:** Oh, Dan, I’ve got to go! Mum’s calling me downstairs for a game of charades. I’ll talk to you later on tonight, okay? I’m missing you so much. Kiss, kiss.

 

  
**D:** You fucking soppy twat! I’m missing you too. Talk to you later.


End file.
